


七夕活动-神兄弟厕所激战

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 口交，跳蛋，厕所play，手铐，双性基





	七夕活动-神兄弟厕所激战

在接吻挑战进行到56秒的时候，Thor将Loki体内不断震动的东西调高了一档，好整以暇地看着眼前猛然睁开的绿眸覆上一层水光。  
挑战满1分半时，Loki咬住了他的舌头，Thor看到对方眼中闪过一丝挑衅，但那眼角的红晕让传达出来的含义变了味道，雷霆之神的喉咙里挤压出一声低笑。  
又过了30多秒，他们都尝到了血腥味。  
终于在2分15秒，Loki败下阵来，两人嘴唇分离时牵出掺红的银丝，但在一旁直呼可惜的人并没有察觉，在他们想要起哄让两位神明再来一次时，Thor已经搂着略显疲惫的邪神向商场走去。

“让我猜猜，我的哥哥，你压根不想赢那场比赛。”

当厕所隔间的门被锁上时，原本埋首于Thor胸口的邪神戏谑着舔上对方的嘴角，他用鼓起的裆部在对方腿根部蹭来蹭去，偶尔擦过同样肿胀的部位，会被更加炙热的温度烫得溢出细碎的轻喘。

然而Thor的表情并未松动，Loki的底裤都被前液弄湿了，挤压在前列腺出的跳蛋更是折磨着他的神经，对方还没有下一步动作。Loki不甘心，咬咬下唇准备再接再厉，却被突然出现在肩部的力道按倒在地，当双膝接触地面的瞬间他发出嫌弃又恼火的低吼。

“别以为我不知道，Loki，在进入厕所的时候你就期待这个，我猜你的魔法让方圆一百米的下水道都清洁如初了。”，Thor按着弟弟的后脑，让对方的脸颊紧贴自己火热的裆部，“今天是七夕，不如你先帮帮我？”

脸侧的温度将Loki烫得心里一慌，充斥鼻腔的味道让他欲火更旺，嘴中莫名开始分泌唾液。也许是被跳蛋折磨了太久，邪神此刻受蛊惑般的顺从，他自觉的背过手，用嘴拉下Thor裆部的拉链，隔着内裤尽情舔舐着哥哥的阴茎。

这有点自作自受的意味，雷霆之神想要捉弄他，但是此时只能在阴茎被束缚的情况下被挑逗，听着对方透着难耐的粗喘，Loki在心里给自己记上一分。为兄长口交让他兴奋，前列腺处的跳动越欢他的舌头越卖力，诡计之神将唇覆盖在一边睾丸用力吮吸，终于被Thor急躁的推开，得意的看着对方抽出腰带褪下内裤，拍打上鼻尖的阴茎都抹不掉他嘴角上翘的弧度。

当Loki被捏着下颚嘴里塞进阴茎时还讨好的舔了一下，但是很快他的舌头便被死死的压制，只能小幅度挪动。口腔被彻底填满的充实感显得两个小穴更加空虚，没有哥哥的大家伙连跳蛋的高频震动也只是隔靴搔痒。他饥渴的吞咽吮吸着，将头部溢出的前液混着唾沫吞下，不需要对方做什么，Loki便主动吞吐起来，同时收紧口腔的嫩肉。

当他一抬眼便看到金发神祇为欲望沉迷的模样，也许Loki这一看彻底击垮了Thor的理智，还没来得急得意的他便被对方按着脑袋来了几次深喉，搞得他鼻涕眼泪流得满脸都是，还没缓过来便被捏着耳朵催促着继续。

他得想办法让嘴里的这玩意儿早点软下去，于是Loki将阴茎吐出来一点，哼起了阿萨古老的歌谣。

口腔带来的震动很快让Thor骂着脏话退出来，表情带着些许狠厉，在Loki轻笑出声的时候捏着他的脸颊，对着那张令人又爱又恨的嘴巴撸动阴茎。

“有时候我真恨不得缝上你的这张嘴。”

哦不哥哥，你可舍不得。Loki暂时没法说话，于是他伸出舌尖舔了一下眼前的龟头，脸侧传来的压力更大了。

出于惩罚，Thor将精液酸撒在Loki的脸上，在对方面露羞耻的时候还满意的用还未软下来的阴茎拍了拍他的脸颊，他的弟弟脸更红了。

然而接下来Loki挤到Thor身后在马桶盖上坐下，拉下拉链露出阴茎，大咧咧的劈开腿对着自己的兄长，“现在换你帮帮我？”

他亲爱的弟弟满脸白浊，甚至睫毛上都挂着几滴精液，正一脸期待的看着他，眼中的笑意几乎要溢出来。如果忽略那几缕褶皱，Loki的西装上衣还算整齐，只是那几枚精斑在黑色布料上有些许扎眼，但更过分的是他的下身，双腿大开阴茎挺翘，龟头正饥渴的流着口水，将平时的优雅丢的一干二净。

Thor喜欢Loki主动的模样，同时他知道对方流水的地方可不止这一处。他学着Loki跪在对方腿间，在对方笑容逐渐放大时，两手一用力，将对方的裤子撕成两半，露出了湿润的肉瓣和连着一段电线的后穴。Thor只需要牵着电线拉出来一段，就足够将对方的叫骂声堵回去。

“我来帮帮你。”，Thor在Loki的龟头上嘬了一下，用跳蛋贴在对方的阴茎上划动，顺着突起的血管蹭到顶端，点戳着龟头和最敏感的冠状沟，用另一只手压制住Loki的挣扎，让马眼在震动带来的酥麻下吐出一股股精液。黑发邪神已经被快感打乱了阵脚，高仰着头咬住手背，空出的手死死抠住Thor。

“这…不公平…”

“那这样呢？”

把跳蛋转移到双丸中间的同时，Thor舔上了弟弟早已肿胀的阴蒂，耳边又传来一声惊叫。Thor心里清楚四周早已被魔法与外界隔绝，于是他开始用舌头和嘴唇肆意折磨这一块软肉，故意搅动出啧啧的水声，还用胡渣刺激阴唇，让原本粉嫩的花瓣呈现成熟的鲜红。

在雌穴快速翕动即将高潮前，Thor放过了湿淋淋的阴蒂，他拿着电线让依旧在工作的跳蛋轻轻拍打敏感的肉缝，趁对方沉迷于舒爽的时候，猛然将跳蛋按在马眼，让邪神浑身紧绷着射出第一波精液。

“哦哥哥，你太敷衍了。”，显然没有被喂饱的邪神将兄长推坐在马桶上，长腿一迈跨坐在对方身上，开裂的西装裤此时已经褪到膝盖上方，显得格外色情。Loki捏住对方再次兴奋起来的阴茎，对准自己滴着水的小穴，一下子整根吞了进去。

强烈的满足感瞬间冲向脑干，搅得Loki脑子里一片浑浊，双眼失焦，小穴咬紧阴茎抽搐着喷出热液，他揪着兄长的领子呜咽了许久才缓过神来，下半身已是酥麻一片，再也提不起力气。迷糊间他感觉到Thor握住了他的手腕，再拿开时，双腕上赫然是一副限魔手铐。

这意味着他布下的魔法保护层已经瓦解，下一秒发出的任何声音都有可能被别人察觉，Loki已经听到隔间对面的人发出的水声了。

对上那双怒不可遏的绿眼睛，Thor得意的亲了亲对方的嘴角，凑在他耳边低声说：

“我会让你觉得我尽职尽责，只不过你要小点声了。”


End file.
